


An Extended Diaspora

by ryfkah



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firelord Zuko deals with an unusual immigration request - 1 of 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extended Diaspora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ijemanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/gifts).



“Wait - wait a minute,” said Zuko.  “There’s a _country _past that ocean?”

Mai rolled her eyes.  “No, Zuko, we just made it up.  We hired the emissaries.  They’re all actors and it’s all just an elaborate prank to make you look stupid.”

“. . . really?” said Zuko, suspiciously.

“_No_,” said Mai.  She smirks.  “But now I know you’d fall for it . . .”

“You’re not showing a lot of respect to your Firelord,” sulked Zuko, and raised his voice before she could respond.  “All right – show them in.”

Mai took a step backwards, the ironic edge fading from her mouth, if not her eyes, and folded  her demurely hands into her sleeves.  (More than one assassin had been stopped before they had a chance to do damage by the knives that Mai kept stowed in those voluminous sleeves.  Not everyone in the Fire Nation was happy with their new ruler.)

The emissaries shuffled in.  They wore long colorful robes and long white beards,  except for the woman, whose dark hair curled like Katara’s under her headcloth.  Zuko had spent a long time in exile and had seen more different kinds of people than most of his subjects, but they didn’t look much like anyone that Zuko had ever seen before. 

Which argued against the “elaborate prank by Mai” theory, anyways.

Once they reached the middle of the throne room, they all threw themselves onto their faces, which made Zuko uncomfortable – it wasn’t like they were his subjects.  “Well,” he said.  He sat back in his throne and attempted to look regal, which was something he’d gotten better at it over the past few months.  It still took some effort.  “You are welcome to the Fire Nation.  I understand you’re here to ask a favor.”  Silently, he willed them to get up.  He wanted to look at their faces.

It was the woman who stood.  She was older than him by a year or two, although not much.  She lifted her chin to look him in the eye and said, “Yes.  We hope to find sanctuary here.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
